


L'inestimabile valore di certe cose spezzate

by doblondoro



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Alternate Universe, KonMari | Marie Kondo's Tidying Method, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28320159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doblondoro/pseuds/doblondoro
Summary: Niccolò è un artista disordinato, Martino un esperto di ordine che - forse - lo incasinerà ancora di più
Relationships: Niccolò Fares/Martino Rametta
Comments: 35
Kudos: 29





	1. Cadaveri incellofanati

**Author's Note:**

> Questo è il mio primo esperimento di AU, e siccome ognuno ha le sue fissazioni nella vita, abbiate pietà di una povera ex disordinata che adesso è diventata precisissima e ha come sogno quello di andare a svuotare e riordinare pure le case degli altri 😅  
> In questa fic si fa ovviamente riferimento al metodo di riordino di Marie Kondo, se non lo conoscete non sarà comunque un problema, Martino ve lo spiegherà bene.  
> Credo che poche fic possano fregiarsi di essere così noiose, ma insomma, se c'è Martino di mezzo sento di poter osare tanto.  
> E visto che anche se sono ordinata mi piace rovesciare le carte in tavola in questa storia ho mischiato un po' di cose per rispondere a tanti interrogativi che a volte mi sono fatta sul "cosa sarebbe successo se".  
> Spero che possa piacervi, ma credetemi che se così non fosse lo capirei assolutamente.  
> Buon Natale ❤️

Si stava avvicinando il Natale.

Cioè, in realtà non era ancora metà Ottobre, ma le persone previdenti - _ebbene sì, Niccolò, esistono pure quelle -_ avevano già iniziato a commissionargli i primi lavori a tema.

E nonostante non fosse esattamente il picco più alto della sua espressione artistica, a Niccolò piaceva abbastanza disegnare a mano Babbi Natale, abeti addobbati, pile di regali et similia per quella ormai pochissima gente che ci teneva a mandare biglietti personalizzati o a decorare le vetrine dei loro negozi o le camerette dei propri bambini con le illustrazioni di un giovane e promettente artista più o meno affermato.

Non che fosse famoso, per carità.

Però aveva uno stile particolare, estremamente riconoscibile e d’impatto, e quasi duecentomila follower seguivano la sua pagina Instagram.

“ _Voi di’ la mia, zi’”_ puntualizzava sardonicamente ogni volta Gio, che effettivamente era stato il primo a creare il profilo NiccolòFaresArt, e che ad essere onesti ancora oggi era quello che lo aggiornava, dividendosi l’incombenza con Luca.

Ed era proprio poche settimane dopo la creazione di quell’account, dove era apposto in bio il link per il negozio virtuale, che a Niccolò erano veramente cominciati ad arrivare i primi ordini, che avevano poi registrato il punto di svolta dopo un repost nelle storie di un gruppo indie non più così di nicchia, che gli aveva successivamente anche commissionato la realizzazione della copertina del suo terzo album.

Nota a margine, Luca continuava a sostenere che il caricamento di una foto dell’artista stesso davanti al cavalletto, con una maglietta grigia schizzata di rosso e blu, avesse contribuito al successo in modo non trascurabile e Niccolò non sapeva mai se prendere ‘sta cosa come un insulto o un complimento. C’era da dire che quel singolo post aveva in effetti ricevuto una quantità di cuori estremamente superiore alla media e, a sentire Gio, erano arrivati anche dei direct abbastanza espliciti a cui lui aveva diplomaticamente risposto chiarendo che ad occuparsi della gestione social non era direttamente il signor Fares.

Ma, almeno per quanto riguardava gli ordini, Niccolò era in grado di autogestirsi - computer ed email erano strumenti di lavoro accettabili - ed era decisamente arrivata l’ora di rimettersi all’opera.

Prima di tutto c’era da tirare fuori tutto il materiale natalizio stoccato l’anno precedente, perché avrebbe potuto riciclarlo e partire con un bel margine di vantaggio.

_Se solo sapessi dove cercarlo_

Ricordava con esattezza di aver inscatolato dei biglietti e averli messi da qualche parte nel ripostiglio.

O nella cabina armadio troppo grande per lui, dove spesso finiva anche parte del materiale di lavoro, e che aveva pensato di rimettere in ordine.

Pensiero che risaliva a Marzo, più o meno, ma insomma, c’era sempre qualcosa di più urgente da fare.

Niccolò decise di iniziare la ricerca proprio da lì, alzandosi dal tavolo della sala adibita per oltre metà dello spazio a studio e prendendo la via per le scale che lo avrebbero portato al piano superiore, dove, a vista, c’era la sua camera.

Nel farlo rischiò di rovesciare un vasetto di pittura rossa che aveva lasciato aperto a terra davanti al cavalletto, ma fortunatamente era quasi vuoto e il colore abbastanza denso da dargli il tempo di afferrarlo prima che potesse verificarsi un disastro.

Lo chiuse e lo mise sulla mensola bassa gremita di altri colori e pennelli, e per fare spazio tolse un portamatite pieno di pastelli, che chissà per quale motivo era finito lì, appoggiandolo momentaneamente a terra.

_Se questo si rovescia tanto non sporca_

Mentre saliva le scale che lo avrebbero portato al piano superiore raccolse dal corrimano due felpe e un maglione che stavano lì da un tempo indefinito, annusandoli distrattamente.

Profumavano tutti e tre, ma erano così sgualciti che decise di metterli a lavare – Niccolò non stirava, _stendeva bene._

La lavatrice era nel terrazzo al piano di sotto, quindi per il momento appoggiò di nuovo gli indumenti alla ringhiera che dava direttamente sulla sala-studio, prima di aprire la cabina armadio.

_Cazzo_

Su una mensola erano riposte, ripiegate alla meglio, felpe e magliette nell’ordine delle centinaia, e poi c’erano quattro grandi scatole di cartone sigillate con lo scotch da pacchi.

Niccolò provò a controllare tutti i lati, ma non c’era nessuna scritta che potesse indicarne il contenuto.

_Beh, non è colpa mia se non si trova mai un pennarello quando te ne serve uno,_ pensò, senza considerare che in quella casa di pennarelli ce n’erano quattocentosei.

Scosse cautamente le scatole per cercare di individuarne il contenuto, poi sospirò e si rassegnò ad aprirle; da qualche parte doveva iniziare.

Provò a strisciare con l’unghia del pollice sul nastro adesivo per trovare il punto da cui sarebbe stato possibile procedere a staccarlo, ma, dopo aver fatto il giro due volte si arrese al fatto che quello strano e pernicioso miracolo per cui lo scotch riusciva a saldarsi un un continuum levigato e incorrotto si fosse ripetuto anche quella volta.

Iniziò quindi a fare pressione sul cartone, deformandolo, riuscendo a far perdere l’aderenza del nastro e cercando, inutilmente, di spezzarlo, rischiando una paresi facciale quando decise di attaccarlo con i denti, finché una delle alette di cartone non si liberò quasi completamente e Niccolò la strappò, lacerando alla fine la scatola.

Senza considerare, stavolta, che in quella casa c’erano anche sette paia di forbici e cinque taglierini.

La scatola sventrata e ridotta ad un ammasso informe di cartone e scotch marrone rivelò il suo contenuto: una ventina di vecchi numeri di Focus, un libro sulle proprietà curative delle piante, un righello glitterato

_okay da dove cazzo esce ‘sto coso_

una maglietta con il logo di una nota azienda che produceva articoli di cancelleria, un tutore che aveva usato quando si era distorto la caviglia anni prima, e un libro sulla tecnica di aerografia che aveva cercato ovunque per un mese, prima di ordinarlo di nuovo online, tre settimane prima.

_Ma che cazzo_

Nessun biglietto di Natale.

Guardò con aria avvilita gli altri scatoloni da aprire, poi alzò lo sguardo.

Sulla mensola più in alto ce n’erano altri quattro.

Individuò sospirando lo sgabello che era incastrato sotto il ripiano più in basso, tra dodici paia di scarpe da ginnastica disposte alla rinfusa che non metteva da anni e un secchio di plastica che conteneva spugne, prodotti per la pulizia della cucina - _okay questi decisamente devo portarli di sotto -_ e dei fiori di legno.

Riuscì a sfilarlo e ci salì per prendere le scatole, ma dovette comunque mettersi in punta di piedi.

Ne tirò giù tre, ma nell’allungarsi il più possibile per raggiungere la quarta, rischiò lo stiramento della schiena e perse l’equilibrio.

Evitò una caduta potenzialmente rovinosa afferrandosi alla mensola più in basso, e nel farlo trascinò giù una quantità indistinta di magliette e jeans.

Quando scese dallo sgabello il pavimento della cabina armadio era ricoperto di abiti, riviste, libri, cartone a pezzi.

Un cazzo di righello glitterato.

Zero illustrazioni.

_Urge riunione di emergenza_ pensò afferrando il secchio con i detersivi per portarlo al piano di sotto.

Mentre chiamava gli altri andò in terrazzo per avviare la lavatrice.

_Almeno questa la posso fare._

Le felpe e il maglione erano, ovviamente, rimaste a penzolare dalla ringhiera del piano superiore.

°°°

“… quindi non hai idea di dove siano manco te?” chiese di nuovo Niccolò, mentre Gio attaccava il secondo spicchio di pizza,

“No, zi’, ma non è che sia una novità, eh. La roba di San Valentino l’hai recuperata a Pasqua, e comunque sei in tempo…”

“È che c’avevo un po’ di cose e alcune erano venute davvero bene, solo che le avevo fatte all’ultimo minuto e erano rimaste invendute per quello…” mugugnò affranto Niccolò.

“Te devi da’ ‘na regolata, Nico. Mica stai più dai tuoi dove ce stava Marisol a corre dietro a tutto il casino che lasciavi, eh! Co’ tutta sta roba che c’hai qui…”

“ ‘sta roba mi serve per lavorare, Gio! Non è che…”

“Lo so, però in qualche modo bisogna che gli dai una logica, sennò perderai sempre un botto di tempo a… senti, io domenica posso venire e vediamo de sgombra’ e di cerca’ ‘ste cose che so’ sparite, che dici?”

“...sarebbe grandioso, sì” rispose Niccolò facendo uno dei suoi sorrisi radiosi.

“E te, Luchetto? Non fa’ il paraculo che fa’ finta di non ave’ sentito. Se vieni pure te riusciamo a da’ una sistemata, poi di materiale artistico almeno ce capisci qualcosa, al contrario mio”

Luca stava decorando la sua diavola, per l’orrore di Gio, con puntini di ketchup e un rimasuglio di salsa tartara che aveva rinvenuto in un angolo remoto del frigorifero di Niccolò.

“Sempre se domenica sei ancora vivo, intendo. Perchè nun ce credo che non t’intossichi se davvero hai intenzione di magnatte ‘sta zozzeria”

“È bona, invece! Comunque… io domenica posso pure veni’, ma secondo me non risolviamo niente” disse prima di dare un morso alla sua creazione.

Giovanni alzò le sopracciglia, e Niccolò sgranò un po’ gli occhi.

“In… che senso?” chiese.

“Nel senso che Gio ha ragione quando dice che te devi organizza’, zi’. Se vuoi solo ritrova’ delle cose allora ci facciamo da una parte, apriamo tutti i cassetti, gli scatoloni e vabbè, prima o poi quella roba salta fuori. Ma se vuoi davvero prendere in mano la situazione non basta” rispose Luca con un tono serafico.

Niccolo e Giovanni si guardarono con aria complice, trattenendo un sorriso.

“E te che suggerisci per… prendere in mano la situazione?” chiese Gio con un tono ironicamente mellifluo.

“Non fa’ lo stronzo Gio. Intendo che se Nico vuole diventare... padrone dei suoi spazi deve fare un lavoro di riordino serio, di… cernita, di suddivisione” poi si volse verso Niccolò “Frate’, devi… tipo esamina’ tutti gli oggetti che hai in casa e capire cosa ti trasmettono, e liberarti di quelli che…”

“Quello... che mi trasmettono?” chiese incredulo Niccolò.

“Sì, tra le altre cose. Se ti metti solo a sistema’ la superficie tra una settimana sei punto e a capo. Invece…”

“Ma te ‘ste cose dove l’hai sentite?” lo interruppe Gio ridendo “Perchè l’altro giorno c’avevi un calzino grigio e uno blu, se non mi sbaglio!”

“Quella è un’altra cosa! … lasciamo perde. Ma ieri sera io e Silvia ci siamo messi a guarda’ i video de ‘sta giapponese, che praticamente ha inventato un metodo…”

“Ma chi, quella del libro??? Ma quella sicuro c’ha tre cadaveri spezzati e incellofanati nel congelatore zi’, te lo dico io!”disse Giovanni con orrore.

“No! È… geniale, invece! Praticamente decidi veramente quali sono le cose che ami avere intorno o quelle che ti servono davvero, gli trovi un posto, ti liberi del resto… e, basta. Sei a posto per sempre” disse Luca con quell’enfasi che lo contraddistingueva ogni volta che trovava qualcosa di nuovo su cui entusiasmarsi.

Niccolò sorrise. Adorava Luca dal giorno in cui l’aveva conosciuto - e in cui lui e Giovanni lo avevano infilato in un trolley - nonostante avesse fatto irruzione nella camera che condividevano, il che era tutto dire.

“Quindi che dovrei fare?” chiese un po’ per scherzo e un po’ sul serio.

“Niente. Guardati un po’ di video di sta tizia. Vedrai se non c’ho ragione. Però tranquillo, io domenica vengo, e quella roba la troviamo, vedrai. E comunque se mi fai carica’ sulla pagina un’ altra foto tua mentre disegni facciamo il botto, te lo dico, quindi è meglio che ti metti sotto”

“Eviterei, onestamente” disse Niccolò sogghignando.

“Ma Nico, l’altra volta…”

“Eviterei pure io, zi’” disse Giovanni alzando gli occhi al cielo “Guarda che i direct me li becco io, ed è difficile rispondere professionalmente a chi ti scrive _Ti prego, schizza_ _anche me ma_ _di bianco”_

Niccolò soffiò una risata “Eddai Gio!”

“Eddai che? Guarda che è una storia vera!”

“I direct li vedo pure io, e appunto, direi! In un’ottica di puro marketing…”

“Ah, ora sei pure esperto di marketing, oltre che di ordine!” rise Giovanni

“Vabbè, fate come cazzo vi pare. Che poi sarebbe pure l’ora che rimorchiaste qualcuno invece di scandalizzavve pe’ du’ messaggi!” si arrese Luca mentre schiacciava il tubetto della maionese per farcire un pezzo di crosta della pizza.

Niccolò glielo rubò dalla mano e se lo ficcò in bocca.

“Infame!” disse Luca ridendo.

“Che schifo, oh! C’avete le papille gustative deviate!” gemette Giovanni.

Niccolò e Luca si guardarono e scoppiarono a ridere.

°°°

Quella notte Niccolò si addormentò tardissimo.

Dopo aver impiegato almeno dieci minuti a cercare una qualsiasi delle due copie del libro sull’aerografia che ormai possedeva, e averla trovata - dopo essersi ormai arreso - sulla lavatrice quando era andato a stenderla, gli era veramente venuta l’assurda curiosità di informarsi sui metodi di riordino.

Era subito finito sulla pagina della donna giapponese citata da Luca, che lo aveva affascinato ma anche blandamente inquietato. Quello scricciolino dal sorriso dolcissimo e l’atteggiamento di una domatrice di leoni aveva apparentemente costruito un impero sul casino altrui.

_Se mai mettesse piede qui dentro diventerei il quarto cadavere incellofanato nel suo congelatore_

Ma non era l’unica esperta del settore, e Niccolò si ritrovò a perdersi tra decine di nomi, metodi, addirittura correnti filosofiche e alla fine un forum dove la gente si dava consigli, postava foto di _prima_ e _dopo_ onestamente impressionanti, a volte finiva a litigare con i peggiori insulti.

Dopo aver visitato innumerevoli board su Pinterest fu preso da un entusiasmo febbricitante.

Una sensazione che conosceva bene e su cui faticava ad avere ancora pieno controllo, nonostante ci stesse lavorando da anni.

Però cercò di analizzare la situazione e arrivò alla conclusione che non ci fosse niente di avventato o rischioso nel decidere di provare a dare un’organizzazione logica ai suoi spazi.

Anzi.

Fece una rapida ricerca.

Tra i vari “consulenti di riordino” gli saltò all’occhio una pagina minimalista il cui tenutario chiariva in un paio di righe di applicare un metodo personale basato su varie letture e molta pratica e di aver iniziato solo dall’anno precedente.

Le foto erano poche ma decisamente d’effetto.

Era l’unico sito ad avere un tariffario.

Niccolò cliccò su “contatti” ed inviò la mail.

°°°

Il mattino dopo si svegliò alle undici.

Andò comunque a correre anche se solo per mezz’ora, e tornò a casa a fare una colazione pantagruelica che data l’ora poteva considerarsi un pranzo.

Controllò il suo vecchio Nokia e vide un messaggio da parte di Gio.

\- **Quell’infame di Luchino ha postato davvero la foto. Comunque almeno l’ha scelta bene. Se vuoi la cancello** **ma è già su da stanotte e ormai la lascerei. Dimmi te**

Niccolò sbuffò, un po’ esasperato e un po’ divertito.

Poi andò al tavolo ed accese il computer per visitare da ospite la propria pagina Instagram.

Nella foto caricata era chino sul tavolo da disegno, con un’espressione concentrata, i capelli che gli ricadevano davanti, le labbra semiaperte.

Niccolò aveva ricevuto la sua discreta dose di complimenti nella vita, ma non si considerava comunque chissà cosa.

Quella foto però era innegabilmente bella.

_Vabbè. Marketing_

Prese il cellulare e rispose a Gio.

**\- Lasciala**

Entrò nelle mail per controllare se ci fossero altre commissioni, ma si accorse che l’esperto di ordine gli aveva risposto.

Alle otto di quella stessa mattina.

8.00, se questa cosa poteva essere indicativa.

Gli scriveva di essere disponibile per il primo incontro quel giorno stesso alle quattro, e, nel caso in cui la cosa fosse fattibile, di mandargli l’indirizzo.

Niccolò controllò l’orologio.

Era quasi l’una.

Rispose che andava bene, se non era già troppo tardi.

Poi si guardò intorno, e fu preso dal panico.

_Tre ore. Ce la posso fare._

°°°

_Gnocco cosmico_

Queste furono le prime due parole di senso compiuto che attraversarono il cervello di Niccolò quel pomeriggio, quando alle quattro spaccate il “consulente del riordino” suonò alla sua porta.

“Ciao, sono Martino”

E Niccolò non era veramente preparato a niente del genere.

Si era aspettato un cinquantenne dall’aria anonima e annoiata e invece si trovava davanti… questo.

Quel sorriso, quelle spalle, quegli occhi che brillavano. Quei capelli che catturavano la luce e la riflettevano in lampi di rosso ramato.

Quell’aria da cucciolo che però non gli faceva venire in mente esclusivamente pensieri innocenti.

Anzi.

_Okay okay okay diamoci una regolata_

“Mh… ciao! Sono Niccolò!” rispose riprendendosi e allungando la mano verso quella di Martino.

Che rispose con la stretta perfetta, né troppo blanda né troppo forte.

_Sono Niccolò e sono pure un caso umano sembra, ma ti pare esaltarsi per una stretta di mano_

Martino sorrise di nuovo

_oddio ma è Bambi_

“Allora… posso?” chiese Martino con tono divertito indicando con un cenno della testa l’interno dell’appartamento.

Niccolò si sentì sprofondare.

“Sì, sì, ovvio! Non… prego!” disse spostandosi dall’ingresso per consentire a Martino di varcare la soglia.

Martino entrò e cominciò a guardarsi intorno, mentre Niccolò sentiva una vaga agitazione per quella specie di esame alla sua abitazione.

“Wow. Questo posto… è una figata” mormorò Martino dopo una prima occhiata, con lo sguardo volto in alto, verso il soppalco dove c’era la camera di Niccolò.

Niccolò sentì una specie di strana gratitudine per quell’approvazione.

“Sì?” chiese piano.

“Sì, assolutamente! Cioè, come è strutturata questa casa… e la parte che hai adibito a studio… Scusami se faccio il capitan ovvio ma suppongo tu sia un artista?”

“Mh, si. Sono un illustratore, perlopiù, ma dipingo anche”

“E hai decisamente un sacco di roba” continuò Martino guardandosi di nuovo intorno.

“Decisamente”

“Okay. Vogliamo fare un giro, così mi rendo conto meglio degli spazi e…”

“Si, certo”

“Ma prima devo farti una domanda. E devi rispondere sinceramente” disse Martino con un guizzo negli occhi.

_Ti prego chiedimi se sono fidanzato. Perchè non lo sono._

“Dimmi” rispose invece.

“Hai messo in ordine prima che arrivassi?”

Niccolò si sentì un cretino integrale.

Ed era già successo due volte nell’arco di cinque minuti.

Ebbe il forte sospetto di doversi abituare a quella sensazione.

“Beh, ho solo…”

Martino scoppiò a ridere.

Niccolò pensò che fosse illegale.

“Okay, è una cosa che fanno tutti, non ti preoccupare. Ma che non ha senso, perché in realtà dovrei anche rendermi conto di come sono messi i tuoi armadi, e i mobili. Tutto, diciamo. Ovviamente ti do modo di nascondere i tuoi segreti imbarazzanti però, la privacy prima di tutto” disse Martino simulando teatralmente un’aria seria.

Niccolò si sentì assurdamente a suo agio.

Martino non era solo carino da morire, era anche divertente.

“Il problema è ricordarselo, dove sono i miei segreti imbarazzanti” rispose ridendo.

Martino rise con lui.

°°°

Un’ora dopo Martino e Niccolò erano seduti al tavolo della sala a bere un caffè, mentre Martino prendeva degli appunti su un blocco blu.

“Allora, la situazione non è… disperata”

“No?” chiese Niccolò ridendo.

“No. Nel senso che c’è un bel po’ di lavoro da fare ma lo facciamo”

A Niccolò piacque tantissimo quella prima persona plurale.

“Okay” disse sorridendo.

“Ma prima devo spiegarti per bene in cosa consiste il mio metodo, e devi essere sicuro di volerci provare”

“È così spaventoso?” chiese alzando le sopracciglia.

“Potenzialmente per qualcuno lo è” rispose Martino sorridendo “Per chi ha tendenze all’accumulo. Per chi vede in tutto un ricordo da preservare o qualcosa che potrebbe servire un giorno, per intenderci. Sei quel tipo di persona?”

Niccolò si sentì spiazzato da quella domanda.

Gli capitava ogni tanto di trovare nei posti più disparati roba che lo portava ad altri periodi della sua vita, alcuni belli, altri molto meno, e quasi sempre rimetteva l’oggetto incriminato dove lo aveva trovato, dimenticandosene di nuovo.

E sicuramente si prendeva i suoi bei tempi prima di liberarsi anche di cose inutili.

“… forse?”

“Okay. Ti propongo una specie di test. Diciamo che io mi baso molto sul metodo di quella tizia del Sol Levante che hai sicuramente sentito nominare, ma di cui non pronuncerò il nome, perché non ho frequentato i suoi corsi che costano tipo un rene e sarebbe capace di farmi denunciare e sbranare da uno stuolo di avvocati assetati di sangue se mi spacciassi per un suo consulente autorizzato…”

“Allora fa paura anche a te!” disse trionfalmente Niccolò.

“Credimi, non sai quanto!” rispose Martino ridendo.

“Mamma mia, con quel sorriso angelico mi ha quasi fatto venire gli incubi stanotte!”

“… e comunque per quanto la trovi efficace io ho ideato un metodo mio, quindi…”

“Ma com’è che hai deciso di fa’ sta cosa?” chiese Niccolò non resistendo alla curiosità.

Nell’ora in cui avevano ispezionato la casa aveva scoperto che Martino aveva ventiquattro anni - due meno di lui – studiava Lettere Moderne e aveva una mezza dipendenza da caffeina.

Era sarcastico ma non era mai andato oltre le righe.

Non aveva fatto una piega nell’ispezionare la cabina armadio e il ripostiglio.

Inoltre aveva un look decisamente casual _che gli stava da dio,_ quei capelli che andavano in tutte le direzioni ma che sembravano morbidissimi e _che gli stavano da dio,_ una barba appena accennata. Pure quella gli stava da dio.

E di certo non sembrava un maniaco dell’ordine o del controllo.

Martino soffiò un sorriso.

“Eh, è ‘na storia lunga. Diciamo che ho aiutato una persona a fare una cosa del genere e mi si è un po’ aperto un mondo, più o meno”

“Okay” disse Niccolò.

Avrebbe veramente voluto sapere di più.

“Un test, dicevi?”

“Si, esatto! Praticamente, per esperienza ti dico che la parte più semplice da cui iniziare sono i vestiti. E accessori. Scarpe, cinture, borsoni. Escludi i regali o cose che possono avere un valore sentimentale. Quelli sono un’altra storia. Tu prendi tutti gli altri, e quando dico tutti intendo tutti, anche quelli nel cestello della lavatrice e sullo stendino…”

“Anche se sono bagnati?” chiese scherzando Niccolò

“Ti concedo il tempo strettamente necessario per asciugarli” rispose Martino con lo stesso tono.

“Okay, e che devo fare?”

“Fai un bel mucchio di tutto, li ammucchi proprio fisicamente tutti insieme, e semplicemente decidi quali tenere usando come unico criterio quello di avere la certezza che li userai. Ti devono davvero piacere o essere utili. Ti assicuro che ti renderai conto che un sacco di cose non le usi. E quelle devono sparire”

Niccolò sbarrò gli occhi.

“Devo buttarli?”

“No, solo quelli che devono essere buttati. Quelli ancora buoni puoi regalarli, darli in beneficenza, venderli. Ma non li lascerai in questa casa. Devono uscire immediatamente. Devi cominciare subito ad avere la sensazione che la casa stia… respirando”

Niccolò alzò le sopracciglia.

“Respirando” disse. Non era una domanda.

“Si, esatto” disse Martino ridacchiando “Fidati, non è una cazzata new age, non sono proprio il tipo”

“L’avevo… intuito” disse cautamente Niccolò.

Martino sorrise di nuovo.

_Illegale illegale illegale_

“E siccome io non credo nei tempi biblici, ti do tre giorni. Dopodichè torno qui, tu mi dici se per te è fattibile, ti faccio vedere come riporre i vestiti nell’armadio, ti do una mano ovviamente, e se per te va bene proseguiamo con la prossima categoria. Che dici?”

_Dico che tra tre giorni voglio rivederti_

“Okay. Ci posso provare”

“Sì?” chiese Martino alzando le sopracciglia e facendo un sorriso malizioso che fece realmente fare le capriole allo stomaco di Niccolò

_Mamma mia in che condizioni sto_

“Sì” disse più convintamente.

“Perfetto. E mi raccomando, se ti liberi delle scarpe tieni tutte le scatole che hai! Quelle ti serviranno per altro. Per qualsiasi cosa puoi chiamarmi o mandarmi foto e messaggi su WhatsApp. Allora…”

“Non ho WhatsApp ma okay, o ti chiamo o…”

“Ah. Quindi questo residuato bellico è veramente il tuo unico telefono?” chiese Martino indicando con il mento il Nokia che era appoggiato sul tavolo.

Non sembrava sconvolto, solo un po’ incuriosito.

“Sì” rispose Niccolò con un sorriso incerto.

“Magari un giorno mi racconterai ‘sta storia”

Altra capriola. O montagne russe, forse.

“Forse” rispose Niccolò sorridendo.

“Vabbè. Mi chiami allora, o quello che vuoi” disse Martino sorridendo mentre si alzava dal tavolo. “Giovedì alle quattro allora?” chiese Niccolò

“It’s a date” rispose Martino mentre si avviava all’uscita.

Montagne russe. Decisamente.

°°°


	2. In ordine di difficoltà crescente

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due capitoli in due giorni  
> L'apocalissi è vicina

“Quindi famme capi’, posso prende quello che mi pare?” chiese Luchino mentre si aggirava intorno al mucchio di vestiti che Niccolò aveva certificato come scartati.

“Sì, te l’ho detto”

“Ma tutta ‘sta roba dove cazzo stava zi’?” chiese Giovanni mentre guardava impressionato la pila di abiti che ancora Niccolò stava esaminando.

“Ovunque, Gio. Ma veramente ovunque. Quando ho visto quanto cazzo era alto il mucchio non ci credevo”

“Ma dici che stiamo messi davvero tutti così?”

“Ti sembro fissato con i vestiti?”

Giovanni rise.

“Ti metti sempre le stesse quattro cose, almeno me pare”

“Ti pare bene. Eppure… “ Niccolò lasciò la frase in sospeso mentre aggiungeva al mucchio delle cose da salvare una maglietta rossa che gli era sempre piaciuta.

“Io però una domanda me la faccio”

“Che?”

“Da quando è che dai retta alle idee malsane di Luchino?”

“Vaffanculo zi’” rispose flemmaticamente il diretto interessato mentre si provava una felpa color senape con ancora il cartellino attaccato.

Niccolò rise.

“Da quando ha ragione. Non mi rigiro più qui dentro, e… voglio provarci, almeno”

“Vabbè, i biglietti almeno l’hai trovati?”

“No. Gio. T’ho detto che c’è un ordine da…”

“Si, si, okay. Ma com’è ‘sto tizio? Fa paura?”

Niccolò aveva veramente sperato di non sentirsi fare quella domanda, perché raccontare cazzate a Gio era assolutamente fuori questione. Aveva i sensori, quando si trattava di lui.

“No, no… è… tranquillo. Mi ha spiegato più o meno come funziona e dopodomani torna e… boh, mi dirà come continuare” disse, rimanendo nel vago.

“...vabbè, finché non ti fa a pezzi…”

“Stai diventando ripetitivo” disse Niccolò ridendo.

“No, mi preoccupo per il mio migliore amico e voglio solo esse’ sicuro che ‘sto tipo non sia pericoloso”

_Oh, lo è, invece. Ma non nel senso che intendi tu_

_°°°_

Niccolò si sentiva un po’ nervoso mentre Martino esaminava il risultato della cernita dei vestiti, ma poi lo vide girarsi verso di lui, e sorridere.

“Okay, che mi dici?”

“Io? Che mi dici tu!”

“No, Nico, che mi dici tu. Guarda che non sono io a decidere quello che devi tenere, eh!”

Niccolò aveva capito solo che Martino l’aveva appena chiamato Nico.

Che unito al fatto che indossasse dei jeans più stretti rispetto a quelli della volta precedente proprio non lo aiutava nell’articolare risposte sensate.

“No, nel senso… cioè, credo…”

“Hai fatto fatica, ti sei sentito lacerare dalla disperazione a liberarti delle cose? Dalle foto che mi hai mandato mi sembra che fosse un sacco di roba…”

“ _Tanti_ sacchi” disse Niccolò ridendo

“Okay” rise Martino

“...e, no, non ho fatto fatica. Un mio amico si è preso praticamente da solo mezzo guardaroba, il che fa ridere se penso che è stata sua l’idea di… vabbè. Altre cose le ho date in beneficenza. Questo è quello che resta… è troppo?”

“Non c’è un troppo, te l’ho detto. E comunque no. E… questo?” chiese Martino indicando un cestello di plastica dove erano riposti pochi abiti.

“Questi sono… dei regali, o ricordi di viaggi, roba così. Mi avevi detto di metterli da parte…”

“Esatto! Quelli sono una categoria a sè… non sono tanti, dovrebbe essere incoraggiante” disse Martino.

“Ah sì?”

“Beh, non lo so, in realtà… probabilmente sei emotivamente investito più in altre cose…”

“Beh, dei vestiti mi è sempre fregato pochissimo, se è quello che intendi”

“Okay. Va bene lo stesso. Nel senso che stiamo andando in ordine di difficoltà crescente…”

Niccolò fece una smorfia.

Martino rise “Ehi, tranquillo, vedrai che è fattibile. Quindi… tutti i vestiti che hai scartato sono già fuori da questa casa?”

“Tutti”

“Perfetto. Perchè ho idea che adesso inizierà una sfida molto più difficile, quindi…”

“Ma… non dovremmo prima metterli a posto?” chiese Niccolò sgranando gli occhi.

Okay, la mole del suo abbigliamento si era ridotta moltissimo, ma si trattava sempre di una quantità considerevole che doveva essere piegata e riposta.

“In realtà non sarebbe strettamente necessario farlo subito. La cosa più importante sono le cernite, le collocazioni vengono dopo… però, facciamo così. Tu mi dici esattamente quale spazio vuoi destinare a queste cose, e io inizio a sistemarle. Tu nel frattempo cominci a radunare tutti i libri. Tutti, li devi cercare in tutta la casa e essere sicuro di non fartene sfuggire nemmeno uno”

Niccolò si senti attraversare da un brivido.

Okay, Martino era _tanto_ carino ma forse era davvero inquietante.

“I… libri?” chiese a mezza voce.

Martino lo guardò con un’intenzione che Niccolò non fu certo di riuscire a decifrare.

“Esatto. E devi fare la stessa cosa che hai fatto con i vestiti” disse Martino con voce ferma e calma.

_Carino. Inquietante. Carino. Bellissimo._

“Ma…”

“Ma…?” chiese Martino con un sorriso decisamente paraculo che fece, nuovamente, fare le capriole allo stomaco di Niccolò.

“Ma sono libri! I libri si tengono! Non si buttano, non…”

Martino scoppiò a ridere, poi sospirò platealmente.

“A quanto pare dovrò fare la mia lezioncina blasfema sui libri, hai lo stomaco forte?”

Niccolò accennò un sorriso.

“Se parliamo di cibo mi dicono di sì”

“Mhhh, non so se voglio sapere… e, no, non parliamo di cibo“

“Okay”

Martino si mise seduto al tavolo e iniziò a stendere una maglietta tirandone tutti gli angoli.

“Usare questo metodo vuol dire soprattutto liberarsi di tante cose, penso che questo ormai ti sia chiaro…”

“Si, certo, ma…”

Martino gli parlò sopra senza prestargli la minima attenzione.

“...e con questo non si intende solo roba materiale, ma anche… scardinare dei dogmi che abbiamo in testa, diciamo. Senza farla diventare più grande di quello che è, devi comunque... prendere in esame praticamente tutta la tua vita, e anche le cose che dai per scontate. Tipo che i libri siano sacri. Perchè non lo sono. I libri sono oggetti di carta con parole stampate sopra. E ti assicuro che se ti dai la possibilità di provarci, ti accorgerai di non volerli tenere tutti”

Martino aveva finito piegare la maglietta, e la appoggiò verticalmente sul tavolo, con un sorriso soddisfatto.

Sembrava un pacchettino sottile e compatto e Niccolò si chiese come potesse restare in piedi.

“E questo è come si piega! Dopo te lo faccio vedere. Intanto potresti farmi un caffè e io risponderò a tutte le tue domande mentre comincio a svuotare almeno la libreria, che dici?”

E Niccolò si trovo per un attimo proiettato in un altra realtà.

Una in cui lui e Martino parlavano di cosa pensavano, della loro visione delle cose, ma anche di come fosse andata la loro giornata, mentre Martino piegava il bucato e Niccolò faceva un caffè.

Una in cui quei sorrisi maliziosi e dolci di Martino sottintendessero intenzioni per niente nascoste.

Una in cui Niccolò non si sentisse davvero più aggravato da tante cose, ma al sicuro, nel suo posto del mondo.

Era strano come uno scenario del genere fosse quasi perfettamente sovrapponibile a quello che stava vivendo, eppure anni luce distante.

Si sentì all’improvviso un nodo in gola, e si voltò per andare verso i fornelli. E, soprattutto, per nascondere quell’espressione che si sentiva sul viso.

“Certo” riuscì a dire con voce abbastanza ferma.

_Sono patetico ma qual è la novità_

Non conosceva Martino.

Era la seconda volta che si vedevano, eppure la sua testa aveva deciso di partire in quarta in modo imbarazzante.

E Niccolò sapeva di non doversi fidare così di se stesso.

C’era voluto tanto lavoro per capire davvero chi fosse, come gestire certe sensazioni di vuoto e inutilità, certe escursioni nell’euforia che avevano fatto malissimo quando il senso di invincibilità era passato.

L’arte lo aveva aiutato tantissimo, e riuscire a farne un lavoro probabilmente l’aveva salvato.

Gio, Luca, la rete di affetti ristretta ma totalmente affidabile che aveva intorno.

Stare fuori da una virtualità immediata che non concedeva spazio ad errori.

Anche la giusta terapia, senz’altro.

Forse più di tutto.

Ma era abituato a quelle altalene emotive. Doveva solo aspettare che passasse.

Cominciò a preparare la moka mentre Martino si era spostato davanti alla libreria.

“Stai in fissa con le Cronache del ghiaccio e del fuoco?”

“Mhh, all’inizio, forse. Poi la serie mi ha un po’ ammazzato l’entusiasmo, sinceramente” rispose

“COSA??? Ma la serie è bellissima e tu sei un altro di quegli snob che deve spaccare il capello in quattro, ho capito”

“La serie era apprezzabile all’inizio, poi…”

“Apprezzabile? Niente meno?” disse Martino ridendo

“Sì! Intendo che non era male, ma poi è scaduta a livelli indecenti, lo devi ammettere!”

“Snob” ripetè Martino con quel sorriso assassino scuotendo la testa

Niccolò sbuffò una risata e versò il caffè nella tazzina, portandolo poi al tavolo.

Si sentiva già più tranquillo.

“Nero senza zucchero per lei, signore” disse

“Ah! Te lo sei ricordato!”

“Sei talmente basic che non metti particolarmente a prova la mia memoria”

Martino sgranò comicamente gli occhi “Oh oh! Ora perché mi è piaciuto Game of Thrones sono basic! Ma sei uno stronzo!” disse ridendo, e a quell’insulto giocoso Niccolò si sentì a casa.

Cioè, lo era, ovviamente. Ma ancora di più.

Ed era una sensazione straniante, così bella ma potenzialmente letale.

“Allora… i libri…” disse Martino mettendosi al tavolo

“Sì…”

“Sei certo di amarli tutti? Che abbiano tutti un… senso, per te?”

“… vabbè, ma no, questo è ovvio, alcuni non li ho nemmeno letti, e di sicuro non mi sono piaciuti tutti però…”

“...però li devi tenere… perché?” chiese Martino in modo scherzoso ma palesemente provocatorio.

“… perché… non lo so. Perchè sono libri?” disse Niccolò accennando un sorriso incerto

“Ti assicuro che è stato lo scoglio peggiore pure per me” disse Martino “Ho sempre adorato leggere e pure io avevo ‘sta visione che i libri fossero intoccabili, non si potessero sottolineare e…”

“Io li sottolineo! E gli faccio anche le orecchie, quindi non…”

“Quindi sei una bestia di satana, è evidente!” disse Martino ridendo e simulando un’espressione inorridita.

“Ma se hai appena detto che devo abbandonare il concetto che siano sacri!”

“Questo vuol dire che i libri di merda possono espiare i peccati dei loro autori esclusivamente sacrificandosi al macero e reincarnandosi in materiale per la carta riciclata. Parlo di cose sfornate sotto Natale un tanto al chilo dai soliti giornalisti ogni anno da cinquant’anni, o youtuber e influencer… ‘sta roba qui, insomma. O che i classici puoi regalarli, se non ti piacciono. A meno che tenerli non ti faccia stare bene perché… che ne so, ti servono per completare una collana o qualcosa del genere. Per esempio io ho deciso che D’Annunzio in casa mia non ce lo volevo, e l’ho cortesemente accompagnato alla porta. Ma quelli che decidi di tenere non puoi vandalizzarli!”

Niccolò rise.

“È il metodo che dice che non posso?”

Le labbra di Martino si incurvarono in un sorriso intorno al bordo della tazzina.

“Non… proprio?”

“Ah! Quindi come me li vivo non incide sul risultato finale?”

“Okay, no” disse Martino alzando gli occhi al cielo “Però dai, fare le orecchie ai libri non si può vedere!”

Niccolò rise di nuovo e si alzò dalla tavola per andare davanti alla libreria, che Martino aveva svuotato già per metà.

Guardando le pile che aveva accuratamente disposto a terra individuò dei titoli che già avrebbero potuto metterlo alla prova.

Si mise seduto a gambe incrociate e iniziò a svuotare i ripiani più in basso, poi sentì il rumore della tazzina riposta sul piattino e i passi di Martino che andava verso di lui.

Martino gli si mise accanto, anche lui a gambe incrociate.

_Gambe inguainate da jeans su cui ti stai facendo i peggiori film Niccolò e non sono nemmeno skinny recupera la dignità ti prego_

“Vabbè, se anche li tengo tutti approfitto per dare una bella pulita, almeno”

“Guarda che li devi tirare fuori da ogni angolo della casa, eh, questi sono solo…”

“Lo so” mormorò Niccolò mentre passava il dito sulla copertina di una copia consumatissima de ‘Il signore delle mosche’

“Mica vorrai liberarti di quello??? Perchè sarei costretto a rassegnare le dimissioni!”

“Ma no! Lo adoro, credo di averlo letto almeno quattro volte” disse Niccolò ridendo.

“Quindi anche tu devi riporre una gran fiducia nel genere umano, deduco”

“A momenti vacilla, sì” disse piano Niccolò

Martino gli tolse il libro dalle mani e lo appoggiò a terra.

Niccolò sollevò lo sguardo verso di lui.

“Ehi. Scherzi a parte, puoi veramente tenerli tutti. Sul serio. Se dopo averli scandagliati sei sicuro di volerli tenere, va bene. In quel caso li riorganizziamo e basta, in modo che siano tutti insieme e che se te ne serve uno tu possa trovarlo senza perdere mezza giornata. Solo… non importi niente, okay?”

Aveva parlato con un tono che alle orecchie di Niccolò era risuonato dolcissimo, e un’altra immagine gli balenò in testa. Quella di lui e Martino che svuotavano la libreria semplicemente per spolverare i libri uno per uno nella loro casa condivisa.

“Okay” rispose.

“Okay?”

“Okay” disse di nuovo, stavolta accennando una risata.

Martino sorrise.

“L’altro giorno mi hai chiesto com’è che mi sono trovato a fare questo lavoro” disse poi quietamente.

“Sì”

“Beh, si da il caso che mio padre sia un’esimia testa di cazzo, e quando avevo sedici anni ha mollato mia mamma nel giro di due mesi per andare a farsi i cazzi suoi con un’altra”

“Mi dispiace…” mormorò Niccolò un po’ imbarazzato.

“No, ma figurati, ‘ste cose succedono, non è che sia stato un dramma in sé. Solo che io sono rimasto solo con lei, non ho fratelli…”

“… nemmeno io”

Martino sorrise appena

“… e niente, lei non stava bene. Era… spezzata, ecco. E io non sapevo che fare. Alla fine per non vederla in quel modo stavo in casa il meno possibile e me la prendevo con lei perché non reagiva… e mi giravo intorno e ci stava sempre un sacco di roba di mio padre, addirittura aveva lasciato degli scatoloni all’ingresso. Ci sono rimasti per mesi. Otto, per l’esattezza. Un giorno mio padre mi ha chiamato e io… vabbè, gli ho detto una cosa e lui l’ha presa in un modo che non mi è piaciuto. Lì è stato quando ho preso in mano la situazione. Ho detto a mia mamma di prendere i sacchi della spazzatura, quelli neri grandi, e di farci da una parte per prendere tutta la sua roba. Lei lì per lì è rimasta spiazzata, ma poi abbiamo iniziato a fare il giro della casa e a infilarci tutta la sua roba. A un certo punto abbiamo iniziato a ridere come due scemi …”  
lì Martino iniziò a ridere anche durante il racconto e Niccolò si trovò a ridere con lui  
“...due ore dopo avevamo finito. Ho chiamato un mio amico, suo padre ha una ditta di ristrutturazioni, e gli ho detto se poteva prestarmi il furgoncino, e se suo fratello ci poteva accompagnare da una parte, perché noi non avevamo ancora la patente. Così quella sera siamo andati sotto casa della compagna di mio padre, abbiamo scaricato gli scatoloni e i sacchi davanti al portone del condominio, e gli ho mandato un bel messaggio - **La tua roba è sotto casa, pensavo potesse servirti, non ringraziarmi, ciao** ”

Niccolò sgranò gli occhi, ma Martino stava ridendo.

“E lui che ti ha detto???”

“Grazie”

“Non ci credo!”

“Giuro! Ma non è questo. È che… quella cosa ha fatto bene a mia madre, e anche a me. Avere sotto gli occhi in continuazione la sua roba era uno schifo. E dopo un po’ di tempo lei mi ha detto che voleva fare un repulisti generale della casa, tenere solo le cose davvero importanti, utili o… preziose, e se ero d’accordo, perché aveva letto di questo metodo e… per chi condivide gli spazi il discorso è un po’ più complesso, ma insomma, per farla breve lo abbiamo fatto e… è terapeutico”

Niccolò sentì uno strano brivido all’utilizzo di quel termine.  
La prima buca improvvisa in un tragitto che fino a quel momento era stato liscio e spianato.

“...terapeutico?” chiese cautamente.  
“Sì… non risolutivo, assolutamente. Non si è sistemato tutto miracolosamente. Però aiuta. Fare ordine ti aiuta davvero a… fare ordine, se mi spiego” concluse Martino.

Sorrideva e guardava Niccolò in un modo che fece tornare la strada senza buche. Levigata e perfetta.

“Lei come sta ora?” chiese piano Niccolò.

“Meglio. Decisamente. Grazie. E io sono tanto meno stronzo”  
“Detto da te o detto da lei?”  
“Ah! Ma quanto siamo simpatici!”  
“Ehi, mi piace il Signore delle mosche, non posso avere tutta questa fiducia nel genere umano, no?” chiese Niccolò alzando le sopracciglia.

Martino scosse la testa sorridendo

“Touchè. Comunque tutto ‘sto racconto patetico sulla mia vita era per dirti di dare una possibilità a questa cosa al di là del puro ordine. Però ovviamente sta a te e sei solo tu che sai come gestire le tue cose”

“Okay. Lo farò. Davvero”

Martino sorrise e in quel momento gli arrivò una notifica sul cellulare.  
Lo controllò e fece una smorfia.

“Cazzo, è tardissimo. Tra dieci minuti al massimo me ne devo andare, però prima voglio farti vedere come si piega, così puoi cominciare a riporre la roba nella cabina armadio. E se ti va bene domani torno, perché oggi a livello pratico ho fatto pochissimo” disse alzandosi.

_Mi va bene fidati_

Niccolò lo seguì verso il tavolo e Martino prese una maglietta dal mucchio.

Fece per stenderla ma si bloccò spalancando gli occhi, poi la mostrò a Niccolò alzando le sopracciglia.

“Seriamente???”  
“Cosa???” chiese Niccolò ridendo.

“ _Cremonini tour 2018_ e l’hai pure salvata?”

“Mi sembra che qualcuno non più di un’ora fa mi abbia dato dello snob per Game of Thrones!”

“Non lo so, quel pianoforte mi aveva illuso che tu avessi gusti più raffinati” disse Martino maliziosamente

_Non li criticare i miei gusti Marti perché non ti stai facendo un complimento_ fu quello che pensò.

“Quelli li riservo per le serie tv” fu quello che disse.

°°°


	3. I colori dell'arcobaleno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come mi capita sempre quando scrivo questa storia ha un po' deragliato dai binari che avevo in mente.  
> Trattandosi della mia prima AU ho il dubbio che Marti e Nico possano risultare OOC ma in questo capitolo si dà luce a tutta la diversità del loro passato rispetto al canon.  
> Non mi rendo conto se possano essere credibili o no, spero almeno che tutto questo raccontarsi non sia pesante.  
> Grazie a chi leggerà <3

Alla fine si erano accordati per la mattina seguente.

Quel giorno Martino non aveva lezione, e alle dieci e mezzo si presentò a casa di Niccolò con due cappuccini e due cornetti in un sacchetto.

“Cioccolato o crema?” chiese sorridendo.

“Ma non dovevi, grazie! Teoricamente dovrei essere…”

“Ho questo sospetto che tu non sia esattamente una persona mattiniera, c’ho preso?”   
Aveva i capelli un po’ più arruffati, un orecchino diverso dalla volta precedente e un’aria un po’ paracula.

Niccolò trovò i capelli sexy da morire, l’orecchino gli provocò pensieri che mai avrebbe potuto pensare di riservare a un cerchietto d’argento solo perché attaccato a una certa persona, l’aria paracula assolutamente adorabile

_tanto per cambiare, qualcuno mi aiuti_

“E invece ti sbagli! In genere vado a correre presto. Voglio dire, non sempre, ma quasi”

“Cioè... hai già mangiato?” chiese Martino con un’espressione un po’ delusa.

“No, no!

_se non contiamo le due uova fritte e il toast al formaggio e il succo d’arancia ma se si chiama prima colazione è perché può essercene una seconda_

assolutamente! Stamattina non sono uscito, in realtà. Comunque scegli tu, a me piacciono tutti e due” disse Niccolò mentre lui e Martino si sedevano al tavolo.

“Anche a me. Quindi scegli tu!”

“No, davvero…”

“Nico, devi affinare la tua capacità di selezionare…”

“Okay, mi arrendo, crema” rispose Niccolò ridendo e scuotendo la testa

“Perfetto!”

Niccolò afferrò il cornetto in questione e gli diede il primo morso.  
“Ieri sera ho tirato fuori tutti i libri, comunque. Tutti, da ogni angolo…”

Martino volse lo sguardo verso il pavimento della sala, dove davanti alla libreria, ora completamente svuotata, c’era una quantità di libri di dimensioni impressionanti.

“L’avevo notato” disse sogghignando.

Anche lui aveva addentato la brioche e aveva già una macchia di cioccolato all’angolo delle labbra.  
Niccolò dovette far ricorso a tutto il suo autocontrollo per non raggiungerlo arrampicandosi sul tavolo e leccargliela via.

“Oggi vediamo di andare un po’ avanti, mi dici tu come preferisci organizzarti. Se vuoi io ti sistemo i vestiti nella cabina armadio e tu…”

“Se invece mi aiutassi qui? Magari ho bisogno di assistenza… gomito a gomito?” lo interruppe Niccolò guardandolo mentre si mordeva il labbro inferiore e corrugava la fronte.

“Okay, se preferisci così...” rispose Martino ridendo “Lo dicevo per vedere di smaltire un po’ quella pila di roba, hai il divano e il pavimento completamente sommersi, menomale che hai lasciato un corridoio di spazio per arrivare in cucina!”

“Eh, che ci vuoi fare, sono pieno di risorse”

“Mai avuto dubbi” rispose Martino sorridendo e inarcando le sopracciglia.

A Niccolò quella sembrò un’allusione  
 _e il fatto che_ _tu_ _stia alzando la testa per bere l’ultimo sorso di cappuccino e questo esponga il_ _tuo_ _bellissimo collo non aiuta per niente_

“Sei... sporco” disse, nel disperato tentativo di riprendere possesso di una dignità apparentemente scomparsa.

“Senti chi parla! Hai la crema pure in fronte!”

“Ma figurati!” rispose Niccolò spostandosi il ciuffo con la mano per controllare

Martino scoppiò a ridere.

“Che stronzo che sei!”

“Però qui ce l’hai davvero” disse Martino indicandosi il labbro superiore.

_Ma poi a che serve ‘sta cazzo di dignità?_

“Anche tu. Stesso punto”

Martino inarcò le sopracciglia e guardò Niccolò.  
Per un secondo più del necessario, forse.

_Non esiste un numero di secondi adeguato, Niccolò, finiscila_

Poi tirò due strappi dal rotolo di carta da cucina appoggiato sul tavolo e ne porse uno a Niccolò, prima di passarselo sulle labbra.

“Mettiamoci a lavoro dai” disse poi, alzandosi e dirigendosi verso la libreria.

Niccolò lo seguì.

“Sei riuscito a fare un po’ di cernita?” chiese Martino guardando i libri che erano accatastati in mucchi decisamente più disordinati rispetto alle pile che aveva disposto lui sul pavimento il giorno prima.

“In realtà ho perso parecchio tempo a stanarli da tutta la casa. Ne ho esaminati pochi… però in effetti ho visto diverse cose che non ha senso tenere. Cataloghi di vecchie mostre, guide di dieci anni fa… e, sì, ci stanno pure un po’ di quei casi editoriali che ho comprato perché pensavo fossero chissà che capolavori…”  
“...e invece facevano schifo. È un classico, ci fregano sempre. Quelli se vuoi li rivendi pure facilmente, ti posso far vedere un paio di siti… e questi?” chiese poi Martino inginocchiandosi davanti a una scatola di cartone vicino alla libreria.  
“Quelle sono le illustrazioni che cercavo! Cioè, tutta ‘sta storia è iniziata perché non trovavo delle cose che avevo disegnato l’anno scorso. Per ora le ho appoggiate lì ma...”  
“Posso?” chiese Martino tirando fuori dalla scatola dei cartoncini ripiegati  
“Certo” rispose Niccolò, che si sentì all’improvviso assurdamente esposto.

Disegnare era la sua passione e il suo lavoro, sapeva di avere talento e, a differenza di tante altre cose che nella vita non era riuscito a portare avanti, la costanza di coltivarlo.  
Aveva un sito dove i suoi lavori erano messi in bella mostra, con tanto di shop online dove il potenziale acquirente poteva zummare sulle immagini per coglierne ogni singolo dettaglio.

Eppure guardare Martino che osservava i suoi disegni era un’altra cosa.

Lo vide aprire diversi biglietti, srotolare un paio di illustrazioni più grandi, guardarle. E sorridere.

“Sei… davvero bravo” disse, ogni traccia di sarcasmo o malizia completamente scomparse.

E, di nuovo, questa era un’altra cosa.

Niccolò aveva sentito quella frase tante volte nel corso della sua vita, e a seconda dei momenti era stata una gratificazione e una motivazione importante, una validazione di cui aveva avuto disperatamente bisogno, oppure una bugia insopportabile a cui non era riuscito a credere e che lo aveva fatto sentire il peggiore degli impostori.

Ma stavolta era altro, non riusciva a definire chiaramente cosa.  
Quello sguardo ammirato, quel tono di voce pacato, quel sorriso.

_Speranza. Gratitudine. Calore.  
No.   
Sottonaggine, Niccolò, si chiama sottonaggine._

Quelle montagne russe nello stomaco lasciarono il posto alle farfalle, tanto più delicate, tanto più capaci di insinuarsi anche in altri posti pericolosamente situati nella parte sinistra del suo torace.

“Grazie” mormorò.

Martino alzò lo sguardo verso di lui e sorrise.

“E di cosa? È vero”

Niccolò soffiò una risata.  
“Vabbè, fa piacere sentirselo dire”

Martino continuò a sorridere e poi rimise accuratamente i disegni nella scatola.

“Il che mi fa realizzare che mentre tu fai bene il tuo lavoro al momento nessuno potrebbe dire la stessa cosa di me! Sarà bene mettersi sotto se vuoi recuperare un po’ di superficie calpestabile, dai”  
“Guarda, già il fatto che io abbia ritrovato ‘sta roba è un successo”  
“Sarà un successo quando non perderai più niente! Hai messo qui le cose che hai scartato?” chiese Martino tirando verso di sé una grossa cesta.  
“Sì”  
“Okay. Ascolta, mentre tu selezioni io metto in ordine quello che hai deciso di tenere. Come vogliamo organizzarla, questa libreria?”

E Niccolò si sentì come il concorrente di un gioco a quiz dove la posta in gioco non era tanto il montepremi finale quanto l’evitare una colossale figura di merda.

“Intendi… se voglio mettere i libri in ordine alfabetico, o di genere, o…?” chiese sgranando gli occhi.  
“Esattamente” rispose Martino sorridendo.

_Bentornata espressione paracula, mi eri mancata_

“Non... saprei, in realtà. La tua libreria come è organizzata?”

Martino rise.

“Al momento in nessun modo, purtroppo, visto che vivo con la persona più disordinata del mondo

_Ahia. Lo sapevo, doveva arrivare, che cazzo mi ero messo in testa?_

però… ti faccio vedere questa”

Martino tirò fuori dalla tasca il suo cellulare e cominciò a far scorrere il dito sullo schermo, finché non trovò ciò che stava cercando e voltò il telefono verso Niccolò.

“Di chi è?”   
“È la mia. Cioè, quella a casa di mia madre”

_Chi è la persona più disordinata del mondo, Marti?_

“Hai veramente disposto i libri in ordine cromatico??? È… non fraintendermi, l’effetto è fighissimo ma... non mi sembra tanto…”  
“Cosa?”  
“Non lo so… metodico?”

Martino rise.

_E ti rende felice?_

“Disse colui che ha ritrovato i disegni cercando i libri”

“AHAHAH, se fossi stato un precisino non avrei avuto bisogno di chiamarti, dovresti essere contento!”  
“Ma io sono contento” rispose Martino con un sorrisetto sghembo.

Anche Niccolò provò a sorridere.  
Vide Martino guardarlo socchiudendo appena un po’ gli occhi.

_Probabilmente mi è venuta fuori una smorfia inquietante.  
Sono stupido, stupido, stupido._

“Ehi. Facciamo un esperimento. Chiudi gli occhi”

_Non ho voglia di giocare. Voglio che tu vada via. Voglio che non te ne vada mai._

“Okay”   
Niccolò si portò le mani davanti al viso.

“Allora… Storia della Bellezza”  
“...cosa?”  
“Autore?”  
“Umberto Eco. Che è ‘sta…”  
“Anno di edizione?”  
“Ma… non lo so! Primi duemila, credo. Che c’entra con…”  
“Ehi! Qui le domande le faccio io!”

Niccolò si trovò suo malgrado a ridere.

_Chissà se la persona più disordinata del mondo sa anche di essere la più fortunata_

“Genere?”  
“Arte”  
“Non filosofia? O storia? O estetica?”  
“Che… beh, ovvio che sono collegate, dai! Non c’è mica una separazione netta tra…”  
“Colore?”

E Niccolò capì.  
E scoppiò a ridere di nuovo.

“Blu” disse, un attimo prima di riaprire gli occhi e agganciare lo sguardo a quello di Martino, che aveva l’inequivocabile espressione di chi sa tutto.

“Da cui evinciamo che l’ordine cronologico sia da scartare, quello per generi rischia di essere nebuloso, alfabetico potrebbe andare ma siamo sicuri che tu possa ricordare esattamente ogni...”  
“No, hai ragione. Cromatico. Che è anche bello da vedere, oltretutto”  
“E… mi pare pure il più adatto a te, no?”

Niccolò sorrise.

“Assolutamente”

“Lo so che sembra una stronzata da Instagram, ma a me aiuta tantissimo a trovare le cose al volo. Cioè, aiutava. Ora quel caso umano di Eva mi mischia tutto in continuazione e mi è toccato arrendermi, però…”  
“È la tua ragazza?”

La domanda era uscita dalla bocca di Niccolò prima che se ne rendesse conto.  
Avrebbe voluto rimangiarsela.  
  


Martino sbarrò un attimo gli occhi, poi le labbra gli si incurvarono in un sorriso lento e palesemente divertito.

“La mia...ragazza?”   
Lo disse come se soltanto l’idea potesse essere assurda “No, Eva non è la mia ragazza. Per… svariati motivi”

_okay che vuol dire dimmi che vuol dire quello che spero che voglia dire_

“È la mia migliore amica, e viviamo insieme da quattro anni. Io, lei e Elia, un altro amico. Eravamo in classe insieme al liceo”

_Grazie bocca che ti sei attivata prima del cervello grazie_

“Ah, okay. E le permetti così impunemente di sabotarti il lavoro?”  
“È una specie di battaglia persa in realtà. Sugli spazi comuni m’è toccato alza’ bandiera bianca. Oltretutto Eva è l’unica persona sulla faccia della terra a terrorizzarmi!” disse Martino ridendo

Niccolò rise con lui.

“Terrorizzarti? Addirittura?”  
“Lascia stare, è una storia lunga. Fatto sta che non posso difendermi, però le è rigorosamente vietato l’ingresso in camera mia, almeno!”

Niccolò continuò a ridere.

Era già sicuro che avrebbe adorato l’assolutamente non ragazza di Martino

“Allora, vado per colore?”   
“Vai”

Martino cominciò a dividere cromaticamente i libri già selezionati, mentre Niccolò gliene piazzava continuamente davanti altri mano in mano che andava avanti nella cernita.

“Comunque continui a stupirmi” disse Martino dopo un paio di minuti

C’era un’inequivocabile nota canzonatoria ma quasi affettuosa in quella frase, e Niccolò, che stava valutando la possibilità di scartare un paio di gialli svedesi parecchio deludenti che aveva letto quell’estate, si voltò verso di lui, e subito si sentì avvampare.

“No, ascolta…”  
“L’artista che disegna, che suona il pianoforte…”  
“Marti, ho una spiegazione per quello!”  
“Per Le barzellette di Totti? Seriamente??? A parte che dopo la maglietta di Cremonini forse dovevo aspettarmelo” disse Martino ridendo mentre sventolava il vecchio tascabile giallo.  
“Oh, piantala! È un regalo, e risale a quando ancora facevo finta che me ne fregasse qualcosa del calcio!”

Martino aggrottò la fronte

“In che senso?”  
“Sì, me l’ha regalato il mio migliore amico la prima volta che sono andato a casa sua. Facevo la prima elementare, a mia discolpa! Ci conoscevamo da due settimane e mi aveva invitato il pomeriggio da lui, e camera sua era tutta… tipo un santuario della Roma, hai presente?”  
“Probabilmente assomigliava alla mia quando avevo sei anni” rispose Martino ridendo  
“Alla mia per niente, invece! Però Gio era un… entusiasta, e io ovviamente lo assecondavo. Mi ha regalato ‘sto libro e…”  
“Dai, scherzavo, mica devi giustificarti. È… una cosa dolce, in realtà.”

Niccolò soffiò una risata divertita e nostalgica.

“Immagino di sì”  
“E siete ancora amici?”

Niccolò sorrise e prese il libro dalle mani di Martino, si alzò e andò a metterlo nel cestello di plastica insieme ai pochi vestiti che aveva decretato come appartenenti alla categoria dei ricordi.  
Poi tornò a sedersi e a dividere i libri, lanciando di tanto in tanto un’occhiata a Martino.

“Incredibilmente, sì. Non ci siamo mai persi. Si occupa anche della mia pagina Instagram, tra le altre cose”   
“Wow. Sono… un sacco di anni”  
“Sì. Gio è… non lo so. Se la storia del karma è vera mi fa venire il dubbio di essere stato un santo nella mia vita precedente, per meritarmelo”  
“Addirittura?” chiese Martino sollevando le sopracciglia  
“Addirittura... probabilmente se fosse dipeso solo da me sarebbe andata in modo diverso. Ma lui ha questa… determinazione, lealtà, capacità di starti accanto… ed era così anche da piccolo. Ed è riuscito a starmi vicino anche… nei momenti peggiori”

_Perchè ti sto dicendo tutte queste cose?_

Niccolò guardò Martino.  
Aveva una strana espressione. Seria, intensa.

Lo stava fissando con un’intenzione difficile da decifrare.

“Tipo?” domandò piano, dopo qualche secondo di silenzio.

Niccolò si chiese se anche quella domanda fosse uscita senza collegare il cervello alla bocca, anche se sembrava proprio che Martino l’avesse ponderata.

Si sentì come nel punto cruciale un film.  
Poteva lasciar correre, e sarebbe stato un noioso e intimista film francese sui rimpianti e il non detto. Il genere di film che detestava e che temeva potesse descrivere fin troppo fedelmente la sua vita.  
O parlare, e sperare nel lieto fine, e in tutt’altro genere.

_una cazzo di commedia romantica, magari._

Non riuscì quasi a credere al suo impulso di parlarne, eppure lo seguì.

“Quando avevo più o meno sedici anni… te la faccio breve, tanto non c’è un modo delicato per dirlo. Mi hanno diagnosticato… un disturbo di personalità. Disturbo borderline. Praticamente…”  
“So cos’è” disse quietamente Martino  
“Davvero?”  
“Sì. Cioè, più o meno. Nel senso, so che agisce in modo diverso su ogni persona”

Non sembrava sconvolto o spaventato, e Niccolò si sentì sollevato e grato.

Ma si impanicò quando si accorse di non riuscire a inghiottire quel nodo che gli si era improvvisamente formato in gola.

“In pratica… scusa” disse, portandosi la mano agli occhi per asciugarsi le lacrime prima di lasciargli la possibilità di uscire.  
“No, scusa tu se sono stato invadente” disse Martino.

Sembrava sinceramente dispiaciuto ma non imbarazzato, e di nuovo quella reazione fece un gran bene a Niccolò.

“No, non lo sei! Giuro”  
  


Martino sorrise e Niccolò capì di volersi dare una possibilità.   
  


_Di cosa lo capirò poi_   
  


“...diciamo che non è stato tanto facile, ecco. Ci sono stati dei periodi di merda veri, e c’è voluto un po’ prima di arrivare a una diagnosi. Il più delle volte non sapevo nemmeno cosa volessi o… chi fossi in realtà. Questa era la cosa peggiore… la mancanza di percezione di me stesso, ecco. E a volte facevo delle cose assurde, ma… Gio c’era sempre. Magari vedevo che i miei non capivano, e sicuramente nemmeno lui, però riusciva a non farmi sentire un peso, non mi stava addosso se avevo dei momenti del cazzo. Alle medie c’eravamo separati, anche se ci siamo sempre frequentati. Poi al liceo ci siamo trovati di nuovo in classe insieme e… è stato…non lo so… ho preso una sbandata per lui, una cotta davvero imbarazzante…”

Niccolò si voltò per guardare la reazione di Martino a quella rivelazione.

Un sorriso. Dolce, un po’ triste, comprensivo, forse.  
Nessun disgusto o repulsione.

“… e me la sono tenuta per me per… anni. A volte ci riuscivo tranquillamente e a volte mi sentivo uscire di testa. È stata la prima persona a cui ho detto della mia malattia. L’unica, per un sacco di tempo. E il modo che aveva di esserci sempre peggiorava pure la situazione. A volte avrei voluto che fosse un po’ più stronzo”

Martino soffiò una risata.

“E gliel’hai mai detto?”  
“Mi sarei fatto ammazzare piuttosto che dirglielo. Ma non avevo fatto i conti con…”   
Niccolò si indicò con un gesto vago la testa  
“...una sera ero a casa, lui si era lasciato con Laura, la sua prima ragazza, quel pomeriggio. Mi aveva mandato un messaggio ma mi aveva scritto che non aveva voglia di parlarne e che mi avrebbe raccontato tutto a scuola il giorno dopo. E io lì per lì ero tranquillo. Un po’ troppo felice, forse. Poi è tutto cominciato a sembrare… irreale. Come un sogno. Come quando pensi… posso permettermi di fare qualsiasi cosa perché tanto tutto questo non è vero e non avrò nessuna conseguenza…”

“…”

“… presi il cellulare e gli scrissi un messaggio. Lunghissimo. Delirante. Su tutto quello che sentivo per lui e… per fortuna non me lo ricordo quasi più” disse Niccolò sbuffando una risatina nervosa.  
  


Martino fece una smorfia di dolore.

“Auch. E lui?”  
  


Niccolò sorrise.

“Lui… è Gio. Me lo sono visto arrivare a casa mezz’ora dopo, erano le undici di sera e mia madre non capiva perché le urlassi di non farlo entrare quando ci eravamo scritti fino a qualche ora prima, pensava che avessimo litigato. Io invece ero andato nel panico più totale. Quando quel senso di… disconnessione... era passato e avevo visto quella doppia spunta blu sotto quel messaggio… mi sono sentito morire. Sul serio. Mi vergognavo talmente tanto, non per quello che sentivo, ma perché ero convinto di aver rovinato la nostra amicizia e ero sicuro che mi avrebbe odiato o che gli avrei fatto schifo. Ha chiesto cento volte di parlarmi, ma alla fine mio padre è intervenuto e gli ha detto che se non volevo non doveva insistere, e l’ha riaccompagnato a casa. Poi mi ha detto di avergli chiesto che fosse successo, ma Gio non gliel’ha detto. Quella notte ho pianto tutto il tempo, mia mamma ha dormito con me perché era spaventata. Non sono andato a scuola per due giorni. Avevo spento il telefono. Ma poi… ovviamente lui ha trovato il modo di stanarmi, perché io andavo a correre presto tutte le mattine, è una routine di cui ho bisogno, e il terzo giorno me lo sono trovato nel parco sotto casa”  
“Beh… è uno che non demorde tanto facilmente, eh?”

Niccolò sorrise

“Direi che è un eufemismo”  
“E.. che ti ha detto?”  
“Che ero uno stronzo ad averlo evitato per tutto quel tempo. Che dovevamo parlare, e quando io ho cominciato a dare di nuovo di matto e a piangere e scusarmi mi ha chiesto se fossi scemo, perché non gliene avessi parlato prima, che… dovevo fare quello che volevo ma non mi dovevo azzardare a pensare che per lui questa cosa fosse un problema, ecco”  
“...wow”  
“Io mi sono un po’ calmato, ci siamo messi seduti su una panchina e… probabilmente è stato il momento più imbarazzante della mia vita, eppure… è passato. Gli ho chiesto se l’avesse detto a nessuno e quella è stata... l’unica volta in cui si è veramente incazzato con me, credo. Poi mi ha dato il suo cellulare, e mi ha detto che per lui in quel messaggio non c’era niente di… malato o sbagliato, ma che se mi faceva stare meglio potevo cancellarlo. E io l’ho fatto immediatamente, e un po’ ho ricominciato a respirare”  
“E questa è la storia di come hai dato l’addio agli smartphone” disse Martino in tono leggero.

Niccolò rise.

“Esattamente. Il Nokia non ti mette al riparo dalle cazzate, ma i caratteri limitati e venti numeri in rubrica un po’ aiutano”  
“E siete ancora amici…”  
“Sì, pensavo che non sarebbe stato possibile e invece...”  
“È lui che ti ha fatto le foto postate sul tuo Instagram?”

Niccolò rimase spiazzato per un secondo.

“Sei andato sulla mia pagina?”  
“Eddai, Ni. Vabbè che sei regredito all’era predigitale, ma è così che funziona, eh. Se vuoi saperlo ti seguo anche”

_Ni_

  
“È che… hai guardato i miei disegni come se non li avessi mai visti”  
“Questa è solo una deduzione tua venuta non si sa da dove”   
“… comunque no. Le foto me le ha fatte Luca, un altro amico. Ed è stato lui a postarle. C’ha ‘sta fissa che… boh, aiutino il marketing”  
  


Martino rise

“Beh, non me la sento di contraddirlo”

E okay. Niccolò sapeva di essere ad alto rischio quando si trattava di tenere i piedi ancorati a terra o partire per la tangente a farsi film mentali.  
  


Ma se quello non era un tentativo di flirt non avrebbe veramente saputo come altro definirlo.

“Cos’è, mi hai messo pure il like?” domandò maliziosamente, eppure pronto allo schianto.  
“Ovvio” e in quella risposta Niccolò ravvisò tracce di sfacciataggine ma anche di timidezza.  
Forse.

_Ricordati di camminare sulla terra_

Niccolò sorrise e ricominciò a vagliare i libri.

“E… ti senti ancora in quel modo per lui?”

“No, assolutamente” rispose Niccolò alzando gli occhi verso Martino e guardandolo nel modo più aperto possibile, con l’urgenza di essere creduto  
“Sicuro? Perchè ne parli come se fosse l’uomo perfetto, e…”  
“No. Ne parlo come l’amico perfetto. Cosa che è. Dopo quel casino… il fatto che lui non mi abbia evitato, che siamo riusciti ad affrontare le cose… non so come spiegartelo, ma mi è passato tutto nel giro di qualche mese. Era durata anni ma era come se… nasconderla la alimentasse. Quando è uscita fuori, è passata. Ed è stato un sollievo. L’anno dopo mi sono messo con Maddalena, una nostra compagna di classe, e siamo stati insieme tre anni, e…”  
“...Maddalena?” chiese Martino socchiudendo gli occhi.  
“Si. Mi piacciono anche le ragazze. _Anche._ Non _solo_ ”

_il prossimo passo sarà quello di chiederti di calpestarmi probabilmente_

Martino sorrise

“Pure io ho avuto una cotta per il mio migliore amico” disse dopo qualche istante

“Davvero?”  
“Sì. Cioè, io e lui siamo stati insieme per un po’, in realtà. Avevo sedici anni, mi sa che è stato il mio anno del dramma…”  
“… perché dramma?”  
“Perchè era lo stesso anno in cui mio padre se ne è andato di casa, e quando è iniziata nessuno di noi due aveva fatto coming out ed era una cosa clandestina. C’eravamo conosciuti perché lui era amico del fratello di una mia amica. Praticamente i nostri due gruppi hanno cominciato a fondersi, uscivamo spesso insieme e Eva prese questa sbandata cosmica. Stava tutto il tempo a ossessionarmi, Luai di qua, Luai di là, quanto fosse bello, gentile, profondo, cosa dovesse fare, se potevo parlarci… così quando una sera a una festa ci ha beccato che ci eravamo infrattati e me lo stavo paccando io non l’ha presa proprio benissimo” disse Martino ridendo

“Ma veramente?” chiese Niccolò incredulo  
“Sì. Ora ci ridiamo tutti e due, ma all’epoca mi disse le cose peggiori. Che avevo riso alle sue spalle, che avevo tramato. MARTINO GUARDAMI MARTINO PERCHÈ MI HAI FATTO UNA COSA DEL GENERE. Mi ha fatto sentire la peggiore delle merde, ma… non aveva niente a che fare con lei, ma come facevo a dirglielo?”  
“Quindi è per questo che ti terrorizza ancora oggi?” chiese Niccolò ridendo

“Precisamente! Eva che ti fa la guerra fredda… mi aveva spezzato il cuore, te lo giuro. Aveva smesso di parlarmi, ma non mi ha mai sputtanato con nessuno. L’ha fatta ragionare Elia, stavo così male che trovai il coraggio di raccontargli tutto, e lui le ha fatto capire che non potevo forzare i miei tempi su una cosa del genere solo perché lei era andata in fissa per uno che non avrebbe mai potuto ricambiarla. Così è venuta a cercarmi e mi ha chiesto scusa, io ho fatto la stessa cosa con lei, e abbiamo chiarito tutto”  
“E con… Luai quanto è durata?”  
“Quasi un anno. Poi è finita senza drammi, lì per lì c’è stato un po’ di imbarazzo i primi tempi dopo che ci eravamo lasciati e ci vedevamo comunque perché frequentavamo lo stesso giro, ma poi siamo tornati amici come all’inizio”  
“Senza… sentimenti residui?”  
“No, assolutamente”

Niccolò guardò Martino.  
Martino guardò Niccolò.

_me la sto solo immaginando questa elettricità?  
la voglio così tanto che me la sto inventando?_

Martino sorrise.  
Stava per dire qualcosa, quando il suo cellulare iniziò a squillare.

“Cazzo…” gli uscì come un gemito mentre si alzava, e Niccolò aggiunse _dare fuoco alla Samsung_ alla sua bucket list.

“Porca puttana, avevo settato l’allarme. Devo andarmene assolutamente…”  
“Okay, non…”  
“Ni, mi dispiace… davvero, pure oggi non abbiamo fatto praticamente niente”  
“Abbiamo fatto colazione” rispose Niccolò sorridendo

Anche Martino sorrise

“No, sul serio, mi vergogno di me stesso. Giuro che non sono così di solito!”  
“Tranquillo, finisco di sistemare i libri e…”  
“Senti, io devo andare tre giorni con mia mamma a Cecina da mia zia, però chiamami per qualsiasi cosa, se devi lavorare lascia tutto così e ci penso io quando torno”  
“Quando tornerai troverai questa libreria disposta perfettamente secondo i colori dell’arcobaleno”  
“Ecco, bravo. L’arcobaleno ci sta sempre bene” rispose Martino con un guizzo negli occhi mentre si avvicinava alla porta

_Capriole, montagne russe, farfalle_

“Ciao” disse piano un’ultima volta  
“Ciao” rispose Niccolò un attimo prima che Martino uscisse.

Si sentiva emozionato, in bilico, potenzialmente felice o disperato

Ma non riusciva a soffocare la speranza che Martino gli avesse raccontato tutte quelle cose per lo stesso motivo per cui lo aveva fatto lui.  
  


Per parlare con una persona che sentiva vicina.  
Di cui si fidava, nonostante si conoscessero da pochissimo.  
Perchè aveva sentito questa connessione fortissima e immediata.

E per dare lo stesso segnale di via libera di un semaforo verde.


	4. Sotto un treno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- non ho voglia di editare  
> \- mi cospargo il capo di cenere  
> \- odio sempre tutto quello che faccio  
> \- l'artista a cui mi sono ispirata per descrivere i lavori di Niccolò è jars.arts su IG, se un giorno avrò voglia di studiare come si linka su AO3 lo inserirò, altrimenti andatelo a cercare, io lo adoro <3  
> \- in questo capitolo non c'è Martino ma spero che Giovanni sia un buon sostituto  
> \- grazie a chi mi sopporta <3

Quel giorno Niccolò non continuò a mettere in ordine i libri.

Ci provò per un po’, a sua discolpa, ma la sua testa continuava ad andare da un’altra parte.

Martino.

I suoi sorrisi. Quello che gli aveva raccontato. Quello che lui stesso si era trovato a volergli raccontare. La certezza definitiva che gli piacessero i ragazzi. Il fatto che lo seguisse su Instagram. Quella battuta sulla sua foto che forse non voleva dire niente, ma forse, invece, sì.

Dopo essere rimasto per un tempo indefinito seduto sul pavimento in mezzo a tutti quei libri ed essersi accorto più volte di stare fissando il vuoto con quello che con ogni probabilità era un sorriso completamente idiota, decise di arrendersi al fatto che non sarebbe riuscito ad andare avanti con la riorganizzazione della libreria.  
E a quello di non riuscire a tenere sotto controllo i film mentali che avevano Martino come protagonista.  
  


Si sentiva su di giri, ubriaco, ispirato, anche svuotato forse, ma in un modo stranamente confortante.

Andò al computer e cercò Martino su Instagram, ma scoprì che aveva il privato, e mandargli la richiesta dall’account senza foto profilo né post e il cui nome era composto da lettere e numeri a caso, e che usava solo per controllare il suo o roba interessante che gli segnalava Gio gli sembrò una mossa da disperato, e lasciò perdere.

Quindi caricò una playlist di musica strumentale, l’unica che riusciva ad ascoltare mentre lavorava, e si mise al tavolo da disegno.

Terminò due commissioni che aveva iniziato senza mai staccare.

Niccolò disegnava soprattutto interni.

Ciò che aveva decretato il suo successo era in particolar modo il mettere su carta appartamenti e case viste dall’alto, e i loro abitanti, generalmente raffigurati in attività domestiche rilassanti e intime.

Famiglie che mangiavano riunite al tavolo, coppie accoccolate sul divano a guardare la tv, single che giocavano con il cane sul tappeto.  
Riceveva ordini con foto dei dettagli delle abitazioni e delle persone che dovevano esserci rappresentate, ed era bello sapere che si trattava sempre di regali sentiti e personali per compleanni o anniversari e più spesso che no, dopo ogni spedizione, riceveva nel giro di pochi giorni i ringraziamenti e i complimenti di chi aveva ordinato i suoi lavori e quella era la gratificazione più bella.

Arrotolò nei contenitori cilindrici le illustrazioni completate, ci applicò le etichette con l’indirizzo e mise tutto nel contenitore delle spedizioni in partenza.

Niccolò non aveva mai disegnato la sua casa, anche se l’adorava.  
Era stata la sartoria di sua nonna, che insieme ad altre due amiche aveva portato avanti quell’attività dalla fine degli anni sessanta ai primi duemila; il piano terra adibito a laboratorio, mentre da quello superiore venivano esposti i manichini con le loro creazioni.

Era stata resa abitabile dopo qualche anno dalla chiusura, e Niccolò ci era trasferito durante il secondo anno di Accademia.

Pensò a Martino, a come avesse guardato ammirato quella casa la prima volta che c’era entrato.

Si girò a dare uno sguardo d’insieme, a visualizzare l’ambiente cancellando mentalmente il caos che in quel momento regnava sovrano, e, per la prima volta nella sua vita, cominciò a riprodurla sulla tavoletta grafica e a vederla concretizzarsi sullo schermo del computer.

Le pareti, con i poster e le mensole straripanti materiale da disegno.  
La balaustra del piano superiore con il letto a vista e l’accesso alla cabina armadio.  
Le scale di legno.  
Il tavolo, la cucina, la libreria.

Il divano.

E sapeva che stava disegnando tutto quel contorno per dare una cornice a un’idea che ormai gli si era insinuata nel cervello, che forse non aveva fondamenta solide, ma si concesse di immaginare.

_posso almeno inventarmelo_

Mordendosi il labbro inferiore tra i denti, un po’ per trattenere un sorriso, un po’ per trattenersi a terra, cominciò a disegnare su quel divano due figure distese.  
Due ragazzi, entrambi in posizione supina.  
Uno sdraiato tra le lunghe gambe dell’altro, che dormiva con un mezzo sorriso che gli aleggiava sul viso mentre gli teneva un braccio intorno alla vita.

Aveva iniziato a delineare l’espressione sognante del secondo, quando il cellulare vibrò.  
Lo prese immediatamente e si trovò, probabilmente per la prima volta in vita sua, deluso dal constatare che a scrivergli era Giovanni.

\- **Passo da te. Cinese a prezzo stracciato su Too good to go, tra dieci minuti sto lì**

Niccolò sgranò gli occhi per un attimo rendendosi conto di aver perso totalmente la cognizione del tempo.

E okay che aveva fatto due colazioni e si era praticamente ingurgitato il fabbisogno calorico di una settimana, ma era quasi arrivata l’ora di cena senza che se ne fosse minimamente accorto.

Cercò di accantonare il pensiero strisciante che questa cosa non fosse per niente un bel segnale

_ho finito due lavori, non ho staccato per ore, sono concentrato, sto bene_

e rispose a Gio con un okay.

Poi salvò il disegno e mise il computer in stand-by.

°°°

“Porca puttana zì, ma che cazzo è?” disse Gio guardandosi intorno con un’espressione allibita che fece ridere Niccolò.

Niccolò gli prese dalla mano la busta di carta con il drago impresso e si diresse al tavolo.

“Pare peggio di quel che è, fidati” disse mentre si metteva a sedere e tirava fuori le confezioni di cibo.  
“Ah si? Perchè pare parecchio male, te lo dico. Non dovevi… mette’ a posto, tipo?”  
“Lo sto facendo! Solo che…”  
“Com’è che sembra il contrario? Che è, una specie di… rinforzo positivo al rovescio? Devi sperimenta’ il caos per convincerti che non ci vuoi vivere?”

Niccolò scoppiò a ridere.

“Piantala, sto solo a fa’ spazio e...”  
“...e infatti pe’ arriva’ al tavolo dobbiamo cammina’ in fila indiana…” disse Giovanni.  
Sembrava sia scettico che divertito, mentre si sedeva e apriva una confezione take away rossa.

“Te devo di’ questa” disse poi attaccando la prima forchettata di spaghetti di riso saltati “Sofi m’ha messo il like all’ultimo post di Instagram, Quello dove sto a cucina’ l’amatriciana e c’ho il grembiule con Kiss the cook, presente?”

“Ah, sì”  
“Aveva smesso di seguirmi, te lo ricordi? Quindi m’ha proprio cercato. Secondo te che vol di’?”

Niccolò sbuffò una risata.

“Non lo so. Forse le manca parla’ di schemi, partite, strategie, tattiche… ‘sta roba qua”  
“Madonna Fares, ogni tanto sei proprio ‘na sagoma!”  
“Oh, stavo solo citando, e poi non gli sto tanto dietro a ‘ste regole dei social” rispose Niccolò ridendo.  
“Vabbè… è che io a spizza’ il profilo suo nun ce vado da mesi, quindi…”  
“Posso guarda’ un attimo Instagram?”

Gio inarcò le sopracciglia ma gli passò il telefono.

“È la foto che m’ha fatto Luca a casa mia…”

Niccolò sapeva perfettamente di quale foto si trattasse, ma premette l’icona del social sul cellulare di Giovanni.

“...sì. No. Nel senso… volevo vede’ il mio profilo” disse, mentre gli si apriva davanti agli occhi il feed di Gio.  
Il primo post era una foto di Totti al mare. Gli venne da ridere.

“Ma che ridi? No, per il tuo… damme qua” disse Gio riprendendo per un attimo il cellulare e restituendolo a Niccolò subito dopo aver cliccato qualcosa.

Nico guardò nuovamente per un attimo l’ultima foto caricata, poi andò sulla lente e cercò Martino, per la seconda volta quel giorno.

“Devi posta’ qualcosa?” chiese Giovanni mentre finiva i suoi spaghetti.  
“No”  
  


Niccolò non si concesse il tempo di ripensarci e cliccò su “segui anche tu”, poi appoggiò il telefono sul tavolo.

_Ho fatto una cazzata?_

Erano quasi dieci anni che non usava i social se non per ragioni professionali e sapeva quanto dramma potessero causare like, notifiche, blocchi, commenti.  
Ricordava il primo periodo in cui Luca aveva cominciato a perdere la testa per Silvia e a come si fosse inventato una tale Raquel di Torre Maura per farla ingelosire.  
Aveva creato un profilo falso e Niccolò per reggergli il gioco aveva dovuto chiedergli per quattro volte nella stessa serata “Oh, come va con Raquel?” prima che Silvia li sentisse.

Cominciò a salirgli l’ansia.

_Vi siete visti poche ore fa e già gli mandi la richiesta. Penserà che sei uno stalker. La posso cancellare? E se ha già visto la notifica? Cazzo ha il privato e qualcosa vorrà dire._

“Ma perché poi Sofi ha smesso di seguirti? Mica l’ho mai capito” chiese, cercando di riconcentrarsi su Giovanni. E di capire qualcosa su come potessero funzionare le relazioni umane nel mondo virtuale.

Gio rise.

“Forse perché ci siamo lasciati scazzati male? Nun te ricordi?”  
“Sì, ma vabbè, che è… uno la prima cosa che pensa è di mettese a cancella’ l’ex su Instagram?”  
“Vabbè zi’, che ne so… alla fine l’ho cancellata pure io… non è che sto sempre attaccato a posta’ roba, però sembra che tutto debba passa’ de lì per forza” disse Giovanni mentre Niccolò prendeva di nuovo il suo cellulare per controllare se ci fossero notifiche. Niente. Lo rimise sul tavolo.

“Ma te hai il privato?” chiese Niccolò  
  


Giovanni lo guardò strizzando un po’ gli occhi.

“...no. Perchè?”  
“Così...”  
“Nico, che hai?”

Niccolò restò spiazzato dalla domanda.

“In… che senso?”  
“Sei nervoso. E non mi hai mai chiesto di guardare il tuo Instagram prima. Che ce devi fa’?”

Niccolò deglutì.

“… niente. Cioè… ho mandato una richiesta a un account... che ha il privato”

Gio lo guardò inarcando le sopracciglia.

“...okay”  
“… è… una cosa grave?”

Giovanni rise.

“Nun lo so, zì. Spero di no. Chi…”  
“Senti, non ho più fame”

Niccolò si alzò bruscamente dal tavolo e andò a sedersi sul divano. Per farlo dovette accatastare al centro un numero imprecisato di indumenti.  
Cominciò a piegare una maglietta stendendola sul tavolo da caffè e seguendo le istruzioni che gli aveva dato Martino.  
Il primo tentativo fu fallimentare ma già al secondo riuscì a ridurla a un pacchettino compatto che stava in piedi verticalmente, e si trovò a sorridere.

_Mamma mia Niccolò quanto sei messo male ti esalti per una maglietta piegata bene il prossimo passo sarà togliere le orecchie a tutti i libri_

Vide Giovanni avvicinarsi e sedersi dall’altra parte del divano, anche lui dopo aver spostato i vestiti che lo occupavano.

“Come cazzo hai fatto a piegarla così?” chiese guardando la maglietta.

Niccolò sbuffò una risata e guardò Giovanni in tralice.  
Sapeva che si era accorto di qualcosa e che avrebbe voluto fargli qualche domanda, ma probabilmente l’aveva visto strano e aveva paura di forzare la mano.

“Me l’ha insegnato Marti” disse piano.

Niccolò vide le sopracciglia di Giovanni sparire sotto il suo ciuffo di riccioli castani.

“Marti” ripeté, senza chiedere niente.

“...sì… è il…”

In quel momento il cellulare di Giovanni vibrò sul tavolino e lui lo prese continuando per un attimo a guardare Niccolò.

Poi spostò gli occhi sullo schermo.

“Martino punto Rametta ha accettato la tua richiesta” disse in tono cauto.

Niccolò si voltò verso Giovanni, che con un’espressione indecifrabile gli passò il telefonino, e aprì il profilo di Martino.

La prima foto era quella di lui insieme a una ragazza dai capelli rossi e lunghi che sembrava bellissima nonostante stesse facendo una smorfia mentre Martino fingeva di strangolarla ridendo.  
La caption recitava “Ecco quello che aspetta @evabrighi se non la smette di prendermi in giro”

Niccolò sorrise. Eva, la migliore amica di Martino.  
La foto era stata caricata la sera precedente.

La seconda era quasi di venti giorni prima, invece, e c’era Martino accasciato sul tavolo, circondato di libri, con una faccia stanca e contrariata.  
“Si ringrazia @elia.santini per la testimonianza a imperitura memoria. A buon rendere pdm”

C’erano una cinquantina di post, e Niccolò li scorse tutti avidamente ma velocemente, soffermandosi per qualche secondo su uno di circa sei mesi prima, dove Martino era seduto sullo schienale di una panchina e il fotografo _sia benedetto chiunque tu sia_ l’aveva immortalato mentre sorrideva guardando qualcosa al di fuori dell’obiettivo.

Niccolò si sentì per un attimo mozzare il fiato.  
E gli venne da ridere davanti all’evidenza fisica di quanto fosse ormai partito di testa, nel modo più bello e emozionante che quell’espressione potesse avere.

_Sto veramente sotto un treno_

Poi si girò verso Giovanni e gli mostrò lo schermo.

“Lui… è Martino” disse.

Giovanni annuì, con un sorriso affettuosamente derisorio.

“L’avevo capito zi’. Tra le altre cose”  
“Quali cose?”  
“Che stai chiaramente sotto un treno… -

Niccolò scosse la testa ridendo per la scelta delle stesse parole che lui stesso aveva formulato nella sua testa due secondi prima e risparmiò a entrambi la farsa in cui negava

\- … e che finalmente mi è chiaro il motivo per cui non hai licenziato uno che sulla carta dovrebbe aiutarti a fare ordine quando invece c’hai il triplo del casino che ci stava prima” concluse Giovanni ridendo ormai senza più remore.

“Che stronzo, t’ho detto che è tutto sotto controllo!”

Poi Giovanni prese il cellulare e guardò per un attimo la foto di Martino.

“Comunque è fico” disse sorridendo.  
  


Niccolò rise  
“Cosa?”  
“Sì, mi sembra un bel ragazzo, no?”  
  


Niccolò rise di nuovo ringraziando di nuovo qualsiasi congiunzione astrale avesse fatto sì di mettere Giovanni “mascolinità tossica what?” Garau sulla sua strada.

“Per me decisamente. Almeno mi confermi che sono obiettivo”  
“Embè zì, so’ etero, mica cieco”

Niccolò sorrise di nuovo.

“È… successo qualcosa?” chiese poi Giovanni.

Niccolò scosse la testa.

“No… ma sì”  
“Okay… in che senso?”  
“Magari mi sto sognando tutto…”  
“Nico, non fatte prende’ dall’ansia però, cosa…”  
“… non è successo niente, ma… gli ho raccontato un sacco di cose… cose su cui… non mi apro tanto facilmente…”

Giovanni lo guardò aggrottando la fronte.

“Gli hai detto del tuo disturbo?”  
“Sì, e… sapeva cosa fosse, ed è stato… così… non lo so, Gio… calmo…”

Niccolò si trattenne dall’usare il termine _dolce,_ sebbene fosse il primo che in realtà gli fosse venuto in mente.

“Beh, mi sembra una bella cosa”  
“Gli ho raccontato pure di te”

E lì Giovanni strabuzzò letteralmente gli occhi.

“Di… me? Intendi…”

“Sì”

Niccolò e Giovanni non avevano mai fatto finta che i passati sentimenti di Niccolò non fossero mai esistiti, e dopo un periodo iniziale in cui era stato abbastanza difficile gestire la cosa - e il cui successo nell’esserci riusciti andava indiscutibilmente per grandissima parte a Giovanni - ogni tanto ne avevano parlato, per non cedere ai dubbi e al non detto, e alla fine tutto era stata talmente metabolizzato e superato che adesso ogni tanto ci scherzavano pure su.

Ma Niccolò non ne aveva mai parlato a nessun altro.

“Ma… non l’hai praticamente mai detto a nessuno. Nemmeno a Maddalena… “

“Lo so” disse piano Niccolò.

In quel momento il cellulare vibrò di nuovo nelle mani di Giovanni, che lo passò subito a Niccolò.

“È un direct. Suo”  
“Oddio, che devo fare?” chiese Niccolò sgranando gli occhi.  
“Ma come che devi fare??? Aprilo e leggilo, no?” rispose Giovanni ridendo.

Niccolò cliccò sul messaggio

\- **Vedo che siamo** **diventati** **moderni ;-)  
Comunque ora potrò tirarmela un po’ per avere un follower così famoso.**

**Come procede tutto?**

Niccolò soffiò una risata e stava per rispondere, quando arrivò un altro messaggio.

\- **Ma l’account non te lo gestiva Giovanni?  
Oddio, non sei Giovanni, vero?**

E Niccolò rise di nuovo immaginandosi Martino impanicato. Era la cura migliore per tutte le sue paranoie.

\- **Ho fatto solo una veloce incursione. Tanto per ricambiare il like ;-) però ora cedo di nuovo le redini a Gio. Qui tutto okay. A presto**

Poi tornò su quella foto di Martino sulla panchina, e cliccò sul cuoricino, sentendosi un quattordicenne.

Chiuse l’app e passò di nuovo il telefono a Gio, che lo stava guardando sorridendo.

“Tutto bene, sì?”  
“Spero?” rispose come se fosse una domanda, ma sapeva di avere probabilmente l’espressione più idiota della storia.

Giovanni si sporse, allungando la mano al di sopra del mucchio di vestiti che li separava e che invadeva il divano, arruffandogli affettuosamente i capelli.

“Insegnami a piega’ ‘sta roba, dai”


End file.
